wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
A slow moving slightly over-ambtious alternate universe run by coderman
tHaNk YoU SO MUcH FOr THe PopUlAr pAges ((Don't you just hate it when people do that?)) Map changes (Based on the first arc map.) * Larger peninsula taken from Legends: Darkstalker map * Changed text "Vigilance" in "Queen Vigilance's Palace" to read "Sableflight" * Changed text "Under the mountain" to read "Claws of the Clouds Mountains" * Added Queen Moorhen's palace (Palace and text "Queen" and "Palace" taken from Legends: Darkstalker map, text "Moorhen" taken from second arc map) * Added Ruins of the Summer Palace from second arc map * Added text "Bay of a thousand scales" from Legends: Darkstalker map * Moved compass up and added text "Pyrrhia" from Legends: Darkstalker map You hit the ground seconds after the robed SkyWing you've been following does. You've landed on the west half of the Claws of Clouds Mountains, though you're uncertain of your exact location. North of Jade Mountain for certain, but how far north? Your guide motions you towards a small copse of densely packed low hanging trees and shrubbery lying directly against the side of one of the mountains. As you walk towards it, he moves swiftly to get back in front of you, circling around to the left and pushing aside a branch to reveal a path hidden away. He gestures for you to walk forward, holding the branch aside so you can keep moving. You walk past him into the tangled trees and as you step into the greenery, the light almost instantly disappears and you blink, taking a quick glance behind you to see your guide nodding his head to keep going. Following the only visible path you move forward a couple paces before stopping; A decrepit stone archway carved into the mountain side is in front of you, and you begin to walk forward again. "Stop." This is only the second time you've heard him speak, and you're still startled to hear his voice. You twist your head around, and he holds up a talon saying, "blindfold now." He pulls a strip of thick burlap cloth from somewhere inside his robe and you acquiesce, extending your head forward and shutting your eyes. Tying the rough cloth around eyes he says "Forward now, I'll walk behind." The SkyWing gives you a slight push, issuing occasional "lefts" and "rights" to navigate. Moving blindfolded through the cave you surprised at how clean the floor is compared to the appearance of the archway; You haven't stumbled over loose rubble once, and the walls are smooth. Another "stop." You pause, trying to guess for how long you've been blindfolded. All you recall are multiple turns, though once the guide told you to stop moving while he talked in a muted tone to someone else. You hear movement coming from behind you and to your right, and the blindfold is removed. Before you is a well-lit room furnished sparingly with a low desk and some cushions, and oddly enough there appears to be a shuttered window. Behind the desk sits an impressively sized SkyWing wearing a mask. They clasp their claws on the table, saying "welcome to the headquarters of the Hammer." All those many years ago, Darkstalker fell to the combined might of Clearsight and Fathom, two fabled members of Dragonkind. It is said that they wove an Animus spell intricate enough to slay a dragon even as mighty as Darkstalker and that their descendants inherited both Fathom's Animus powers and Clearsight's intelligence. Although they have long since passed away, their legacy—a Darkstalker free legacy—has remained, telling the story how he fell. Timeline * 0 AS: The Scorching occurs. * 3.012 AS: Most NightWings depart for a new home as Fathom and Clearsight leave to put an end to Darkstalker. This event is called the "Darkstalker Exodus" by most history scrolls. * 4.992 AS: Queen Oasis of the SandWings dies. * 4.993 AS: The War of SandWing Succession begins. * 5.001 AS: The Dragonet Prophecy is created. Stonemover begins the Animus tunnels. * 5.005 AS: The Brightest Night: The eggs under the care of the Talons of Peace hatch. * 5.011 AS: Books 1-5 occur; The current year. Statuses Outlined below are brief notes about each tribe and where they're at during the events of the first arc. IceWings IceWings still scorn the NightWings, although to a much lesser degree since they know Darkstalker is dead. Their tribe possesses living Animus dragons. It is rumored that they possess Animus magic, though this is not confirmed and is primarily speculation. ; Royalty : Queen: Glacier ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : Minor: NightWings, MudWings, SandWings (Hammer Faction) ; Primary Exports : Gemstones (Diamonds, Emeralds) ; Primary Imports : Steel MudWings MudWings maintain ; Royalty : Queen: Moorhen ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : Minor: IceWings, SkyWings NightWings The NightWings have split into two groups; The one that stayed behind and the one that left for the northern volcano islands. Though they are aware of each-other, there is a general distrust between the two groups. The group that stayed behind is for the most part more amiable towards the group that left than the reverse. 'Pure' NightWings ; Royalty : Queen: Battlewinner ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : IceWings, 'Impure' NightWings The 'Pure' NightWings are the group that left, and believing themselves to be more free of Darkstalkers influence than their cousins who remained behind, they termed themselves the Pure and those who stayed the Impure. They maintain very limited contact with the outside world, choosing to remain hidden on their volcano islands for the time being. Their dragonets are brought up to dislike the 'Impure' and to believe they're lackadaisical and selfish. Pure NightWings are scrawnier and considerably more lean than their Impure cousins due to the lack of food and the unhealthy air they breath. Pure NightWings have no exports and very little in the way of imports due to their unknown location. NightWings NightWings who remained behind during the Darkstalker Exodus are called 'Impure' NightWings by the Pure NightWings. They maintain trading relations with almost all tribes with the exception of the Pure NightWings and the IceWings. Having no further interactions with the 'Pure' NightWings, those who stayed behind are simply called NightWings. Having had no further contact with the NightWings who left, it is assumed that they likely died. ; Royalty : Queen: Sableflight ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : Minor: IceWings, 'Pure' NightWings ; Primary Exports : Scrolls/Books The Darkstalker's Teeth enchantment remains over the mountain range to the Northeast of the peninsula, forcing any IceWings that might want to travel to the Night Kingdom's land to take a long detour around the mountains. The Night Kingdom is currently financing and building a bridge to the Northwest to allow trading caravans in and out of their lands. While the NightWings maintain the largest library in Pyrrhia, they are currently looking into potentially purchasing land and moving it outside their current Kingdom due to recent landslides and earthquakes. The NightWing palace serves as one of a few neutral trading hubs, bringing a large amount of goods into the city. RainWings ; Royalty : Queen: Cycles ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : The RainWings are SandWings ; Royalty : Queen: ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : SeaWings ; Royalty : Queen: ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : SkyWings ; Royalty : Queen: ; Allies : foo ; Enemies : SkyWings are the primary source of iron having control of a massive section of both land and mountains Places Important areas in the Forgeverse. Cities . Stormline // TODO: rename city? very close to Nightcry's Stormfallen, though I think may have named my city first. . Chimneys West . Brisval People Noteworthy folks of the Forgeverse. Notable People of Stormline Important residents of Stormline city. The Stray Haunting the streets, the Stray mercilessly puts down any who cross them. It is uncertain what tribe or gender they are, but the majority of sightings claim that they are a SkyWing. * A RainWing * Hangs out in Stormline for the most part * Flies around at night and uses their massive bow to shoot people they don't like. * In close quarters they switch to a heavy machete-style short sword. * Targets Hammer agents above basically all else. Notable People of Chimneys West Important residents of Chimneys West. Misc. People unaffiliated with any given city. Ripsnort A renegade MudWing bandit living in the Southern Sky Kingdom Factions Noteworthy factions of the Forgeverse The Hammer The Hammer is massive Primarily active in Chimneys West and Possibility, they have agents in almost every major city. There is no visible Hammer activity in Stormline. Category:Content (Himmalerin) Category:Work in Progress Category:Alternate Universes